twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp twilight/My Year Of Ponies
A little more than a year ago, the hype from friends became too hard to ignore and I reluctantly checked out My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Over the course of a couple of days, my partner SpikeDragon and I watched all the episodes and I got totally into the show, fanfics, Ponychan, you name it. On Feb. 28, 2011, a few weeks after I watched my first episode, I tweeted the first tweet from @mlp_Twilight: "Studying." I was already familiar with the concept of in-character Twitter from another show I'm a big fan of - Mad Men. Mad Men characters were all over Twitter, mostly for short scenes, one line observations and jokes - Don Draper might give his opinion on the Oscars or some event that happened on that day in 1965. The Mad Men characters got together for cocktail parties a couple times but there were rarely any in depth scenes. It was more like "what the characters were doing in between episodes" - when there were no new episodes, there was almost no RP. I looked for some other ponies on Twitter, and there were a few but they seemed inactive. So I decided to start from scratch and decided to use MLP in the name in the hopes Twi would show up in searches (and not searches for certain sparkling vampires). I chose Twilight over my then-favorite character Rainbow Dash because Twi's leadership role might gather a group of characters more quickly. And it did. Within days, I had roped in a friend to play Fluttershy and we did a little scene. And then @mlp_Rainbow showed up, and we did another little scene. And then Pinkie Pie showed up, and Dr Whooves, and Derpy, and Princess Luna, and within two weeks of my first tweet we had the following accounts playing with us: *mlp_twilight *mlp_spike *mlp_celestia *mlp_luna *mlp_fluttershy *mlp_applejack *mlp_pinkie *mlp_rainbow *mlp_rarity *mlp_angel *mlp_derpy *drwhooves *orangemedley The first scene that made me think we have something really cool going on here here was Angel Bunny growing to enormous size thanks to Poison Joke distillate, and Rainbow and Twi teaming up to solve the problem. Another early scene was a pie-eating contest at Sweet Apple Acres (won by Fluttershy, in a fun twist). The Mane 6 journeyed to Canterlot to meet Princess Luna, and the first major scene that brought together all the ponies was Winter Wrap-Up. Since then, Twilight and her friends have journeyed to the Dragonlands, Twilight matched horn for horn with Trixie, the ponies fought a returned Nightmare Moon, saved Equestria a number of times, had incredible epic adventures and heartbreaking scenes that actually made me cry irl. It is without doubt the best RPing I've ever done and one of the most creative and fun things I've ever done on the internet. I have ponied on my phone, computer, and tablet. It's sapped some work productivity and occupied numerous weekends. Twilight has since amassed 4000 followers and over 20000 tweets. We built something really special here and it's succeeded beyond my wildest expectations. We've made so many new friends that it just blows me away. We've had our share of drama, some accounts have turned over to new players, and some friends have left our little troupe but I would welcome any of them back. We've always done our best to create a world that feels like the show. Like the ponies are playing, living and learning about life just on the other side of your twitter feed. I love that concept. Twilight will keep studying the magic of friendship as long as I can. I love you all. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts